Carrier/Main
| health = 200 | shieldcapacity = 100 | armor = 50 | polarities = 4x 1x | weapon = | range = 5m | excmods = }} Carrier is a utility Sentinel with the ability to convert ammunition and increase ammo capacity through its precept, and is equipped with its unique shotgun featuring high stopping power. allows it to target environmental objects for extra loot. Carrier–Exclusive Precept mods Striker 19.6.3.png|link=Striker|' ' Carrier will attack the first visible enemy in range. Increasing level increases range. (Replaced by in ) Ammo Case 19.6.3.png|link=Ammo Case|' ' Increase ammunition capacity and converts ammo pickups into ammo for equipped weapons after a short delay. Looter.png|link=Looter|' ' Allows the Carrier to break nearby containers by shooting them. Sentinel Loadouts Notes *The Carrier exclusive precept mod no longer drops as of . It was replaced with the non-exclusive precept mod. ** cannot be simultaneously equipped with . *Carrier's precept has a shorter enemy detection range than other sentinels. Giving the Carrier any other weapon will not alter this range as the range is determined by the precept, not the weapon. **This is also applicable for the opposite; giving another sentinel the Sweeper shotgun would result in reduced efficiency as the shotgun's spread and damage fall off will reduce both the chance to hit enemies with all bullets at maximum damage and at far ranges. *The shotgun fires in 2 shot bursts. Both the speed of the bursts as well as the time between bursts can be improved by both and . **If it kills an enemy, it will immediately shoot at the next enemy, even if this may exceed his normal fire rate. This allows it to eliminate large groups of weak enemies very fast as long as they do not take more than 2 shots to kill. **Using at 50% will increase the sentinel's attack to a three-round burst, allowing it to reliably kill enemies in quick succession as long as they don't take more than 3 shots. *Sweeper has a polarity slot. *The Sweeper shotgun can ragdoll enemies who have just been ragdolled (particularly noticeable with ) if Carrier shoots them before they start to recover from the ragdoll effect. **It also seems to have an unnaturally high chance to ragdoll enemies with a killing blow. Bugs *Sweeper, regardless of the sentinel it is on, has trouble targeting enemies in Vauban's and it will shoot below the enemies instead. *With installed, in rare cases, Carrier revives but will not attack enemies while will still attract all pickups which may clutter the player's screen. This is known to happen during heavy lag. Trivia *Carrier was the first Sentinel with an alternate skin that changes its appearance completely, in the form of the Para skin released in . *In , was removed from Carrier and was replaced with , while the vacuum effect was applied to all Sentinels. In , was returned to Mod form as an optional precept for all Sentinels. Category:Tabview Category:Carrier Category:Update 10